Klonoa VS Antasma
'Description' Super Mario Bros. VS Klonoa! Two lighthearted series go head-to-head with two of their most well-known dream pathfinders! The person who saves dreams and destroys nightmares VS the person who is nightmare-embodied! Klonoa VS Antasma! 'Interlude' 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS ONE VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE 'SELECT YOUR FIGHTERS!' Player 1 scrambles back and forth before settling on Klonoa Player 2 goes straight for Antasma Player 1 clicks "Alrighty!" sending the screen into a bright white light 'Pre-Melee' [https://youtu.be/hQOi_WciwQA (Cue ~ Peach's Castle BIS)] The camera flashes by the Sun as its crepuscular rays dance across the screen, leaving behind a glimmering spheroid of light. The camera panned downwards and enters Princess Peach's Castle to reveal that it is Luigi's birthday, and everyone is celebrating it. "Ha ha! Are you enjoying your party, little bro?" Mario questioned, flashing a thumbs up towards his brother. "I sure am Mario! It's nice to have people thanking Weegee!" Luigi gossiped briefly, laughing. Mario laughed with him, and the two put their arms around each other. At that time, Princess Peach plus a few Toads and Toadsworth walked out carrying a large cake. Fluffy white texture with green and blue icing, spelling out "we appreciate you!" in cursive and blue. 'RING RING RING!' Everyone was suddenly caught off-guard, the princess comically tripping over her own high-heels, breaking one completely, sending the cake rocketing into the sky; Mario threw his arms up and squinted his eyes, almost like he didn't want to see it, and the cake proceeded in planting itself over Luigi, covering him within an ectoderm of frosting. (Music Stops) "Awwwhh..." Luigi sighed. Mario quickly looked over to his brother, tossing his defense down, and stated, "Are you okay, Luigi?!" Luigi nodded, saddened. "PRINCESS! OH, DEAR PRINCESS, ARE YOU HURT?! THIS OLD TOAD WILL NOT LAST IF YOU ARE!" Toadsworth shouted worriedly. "Like what he says every time she gets hurt or kidnapped, but it never happens..." whispered a Green Toad to a Red Toad. "Yes, I'm fine." Princess Peach responded. The phone once again pierced the eardrums of everyone in the room obnoxiously with its ringing, like a burning knife through icy butter. "Oh! The phone!" Mario called out, and dashed for it before picking it up. "Hello?" [https://youtu.be/NY7D7Rec0hI (Cue ~ Devastation)] Cartoonishly made grumbling and speech noises are played, as Mario nods in agreement, saying "Uh-huh" every time the mystery person on the line says something. Finally, Mario solemnly squeezed out, "I see... Okay, we'll help." And with that, Mario hung up the phone. He turned around to face his hearty group of friends. "That was Dreambert. Antasma has returned, and is-a cursing the island with his powers. He has-a reforged the Dark Stone once more and even managed to overpower the Zeekeeper. He aims on taking control of all dreams and resurrecting an army of nightmares! We need to help!" "WHA--?! M-Mario, didn't we destroy Antasma?!" Luigi asked nervously. "Yeah Mario. You guys said you had blown him to bits and left his remains in the Dream World." Peach assured. "We did indeed... Dreambert didn't tell me how he returned, just that he did return. Luigi, we need to go. Only you and I can stop this!" Mario pleaded. "What a fantastic turn to a so-far-so-good birthday... yeah, we need to go, Mario." "I'll arrange the flight for you two right away, Masters Mario and Luigi!" Toadsworth shouted before zooming off. The camera zoomed in on Mario, whose face was clearly discomforted by the thought of Antasma's return. From there, the camera faded to black, taking Devastation with it. ---- MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE... ---- [https://youtu.be/S1XwmILHOYk (Cue ~ Untamed Heart)] The camera fell down upon a mysterious animal resembling a cat with long ears, who suddenly threw himself upwards whilst gasping. Briefly hyperventilating, the creature looked around, and caught sight of his Wind Ring. He sighed with relief, and peered around. "What... is this place?" Klonoa asked aloud, as Huepow poofed out of the ring. Klonoa rose to his feet, and looked around. It... was a town. [https://youtu.be/rA4TTIXfeaM (Cue ~ Dreamy Somnom Labyrinth)] Although confused, Klonoa did manage to make out it was a town. Albeit a ghost town. "Why is it so dark here?" Klonoa asked, before peering upwards. The music made a dramatic spike as Klonoa and Huepow made a shocking discovery. Nightmares were running rampant here! "This seems to be a nightmare casting its shadow over this island... but how is it that dreams can co-exist with reality here?" Huepow curiously asked himself. Klonoa shrugged. "This must be the work of some powerful nightmare, Klonoa! I can feel powerful energy surging all around the air here... no wonder it's deserted." "I wonder what this place is called..." Klonoa wondered to himself. Huepow resumed his duty inside the Wind Ring as Klonoa walked off to explore the area. Dreamy Somnom Labyrinth fades out as the screen fades to black. ---- BACK AT THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM... ---- Mario and Luigi begin boarding onto a personal biplane, and prepare for flight, when Princess Peach comes up to them. "Mario, Luigi, please, be careful." The brothers flashed a thumbs up before igniting the engine, and blasting off. "Let's-a go, Luigi! We'll destroy Antasma once again!" "Yeah, Mario! And this time, we'll destroy his remains, too!" Within no time at all, Pi'illo Island came into view. [https://youtu.be/kN0BFxCxQuw (Cue ~ Cursed Leorina)] They immediately noticed that there was a thick, purple haze all around the island, and from there, enemies began emerging. The brothers seen tanks pulling up to the edge of the island and taking aim--these were Glibz. Short, circular, stubby swordsman also gathered round. These were Nighty-Knights. And finally, a dragonfly-like cobra emerged from the cloud as well. It flew fleetingly towards the plane the Bros. occupied. THAT, was Baladium. "AWAHWAHWAHWAH!" Luigi cried. "HrrrrRRRMMM!!" Mario growled as he swerved the plane, doing an aelion roll and avoiding Baladium's attempt at a flying tackle. Mario fastened his helmet on, handed Luigi a parachute, and ushered him towards the island. "Luigi, I'm-a trusting you. You need to infiltrate the island while I deal with this monster. It'll make it faster, bro." Mario ensured. Hesitantly, Luigi took the parachute, gulped, and jumped from the plane. About 50 meters from the ground, he deployed the parachute, and began gliding to shore. ''BOOM BOOM BANG!!!! Several Glibz had fired double missiles at the green plumber. "Mama mia..." Luigi sighed, before snipping the parachute strings and falling so he could avoid the missiles. Landing hard, he grunted and looked up to see himself surrounded by Nighty-Knights. Slowly, Luigi put both of his dukes up, and made a taunt gesture. "Bring... it on." Luigi solidly challenged. The camera cut to Klonoa, who then heard the three booms from earlier, instantly swinging his head in that direction. "That sounded like Glibz missile-fire... is someone else here?" Klonoa questioned. Then, a bloodcurdling scream for help tore through the air, causing Klonoa to forget about the Glibz and run off into the direction of the help. "I'M COMING! HOLD ON!" he called out. '(Music Stops)' He began encountering a castle after passing a fountain and a bridge, and sprinted faster towards it--the direction of the still screaming person. [https://youtu.be/FPSgfQGSyUA '(Cue ~ Gaster's Theme Amella Remix)] Finally, he reached it, and gasped in sheer shock from what he'd seen. Some ghastly figure, purple-clad, had sheathed an energy sword clean through the torso of a red, pillow-like character. Squirming, Dreambert struggled to escape Antasma's attack, which Antasma willingly kicked him to the ground afterwards, releasing him from it. Dreambert was rapidly losing blood, as Antasma stomped his foot into the gut of the prince of Pi'illos, causing him to regurgitate a glob of blood. "SCREEEAMbert! This is the time I have been vating for! Your end at my hands... it is so very satisfying. Please, SCREEEEAM more! '''MWAHAHAHEESK!!" Antasma sadistically laughed, until Klonoa shouted "STOP!" Quickly, Antasma peered into the Dream Traveler's direction. "SCREEK! Yet ANOTHER being that feels they haff to stand in my way... you..." Antasma glared, before punting Dreambert to the side, who elicited a grunt in response to the assault. "Stay alive Dreambert. I'll finish vut I started once I finish this." Klonoa began sweating profusely through sheer stress. The powers emitting from this guy... they were phenomenal. Nothing like he'd ever felt before. "Klonoa... this guy has an unremarkably powerful aura of nightmares. He is so powerful, it might be difficult to inflict actual harm to him. Be careful, and I'll prepare it..." Huepow advised. Klonoa stayed silent. "SCREEYEEP! Vut is this!? There is TWO of you...? Double the death I suppose!" Antasma screeched before thrusting his arms into the air, which then tore open a dark, gloomy portal, which began emitting a powerful gravitational field, yanking Klonoa right off his feet. "MANYAAAAH!" Klonoa cried as he is subsequently spat into some twisted, dark realm. Antasma suddenly materializes within the same realm, laughing. Klonoa and Antasma both prepare for one hell of a fight. 'MELEE!' [https://youtu.be/r8D5p_zCVMY?t=54s (Cue ~ Stone Tower Temple Metal Remix)] FIGHT!! 60 Klonoa immediately dashed forward materializing a hammer from nowhere and spinning around, slashing the hammer at Antasma who, in turn, blinks a barrier across his body to repel the hammer before swinging his fist into Klonoa's gut, blasting him backwards. Antasma then dashes behind Klonoa with such speed, it appeared to be teleportation, and unleashed a powerful uppercut, sending him soaring into the sky, eliciting a "MANYAAAH" from the long-eared cat. "SCREEEKLE! How about THIS!" Antasma shouted, pulling his arm back and shoving it upward, firing a large, powerful blast of radioactive purple energy. This blast was sent careening towards the Dream Traveler, who activated the Beam Gnome at the last second-- ''--BRRRAAAACK!!! The blast collided, but Klonoa landed on the ground untouched. "Klonoa, that attack... blocking... blocking that attack already took a lot out... of me. Try not to get into such dangerous situations!" "I understand, but this guy is ''fast!" Klonoa refuted. "Use smarts if you can't overpower him!" Huepow informed. Klonoa nodded, whipped out his Boomerang, and tossed it forward towards Antasma as he approached. 50 Antasma phased right by it and swiped his claws at Klonoa's neck, who dove to the side in brief slow motion, BARELY avoiding being beheaded. Klonoa then wrenched out his Arm Cannons and blasted one off to the side and one at Antasma's face. In a brief burst of anger, Antasma swatted the spiked ball away, showcased an Antasmunchie, and chomped down on it, energy blasting off of him as his power DRASTICA-- ''--WHAM! The boomerang came back and smacked into the second spiked ball, sending it right into Antasma's side, causing him to stumble back a little. Klonoa dashed forward, a beam of concentrated energy acting as a bladed column he used to slash Antasma with, before front-flipping rapidly, landing roughly twelve slashes in two seconds, slashing past Antasma and then through his torso and back out his back before rebounding from the ground, back-flipping upwards, and thrusting his blade down towards Antasma's head. "'SCREEEE'!!" Antasma screeched as he slashed his own blade of energy, blasting the Wind Ring out of Klonoa's grip before taking his left hand and swatting Klonoa out of the air. "MANYAA--" BOOSHHHSSCROOOOOFFF! Klonoa hit the ground and skidded across it with his back several dozens of meters. '''40' "You are quite the disappointment, creature. But that is vut I expected! The worst you haff been is an annoyance!" Antasma insulted, as Klonoa jumped back to his feet, scratched up with scrapes all over his arms and legs. He felt strangely weak, almost like he was about to fall... asleep! "What... is happening... to me..." Klonoa asked as his vision began blurring, and he collapsed. "KLONOA!!" Huepow shouted in sheer and utter distress. "Time for you to meet your end!" Antasma declared, before vanishing into Klonoa's dream, transforming it into a nightmare. Klonoa was suddenly within a deep, dark world, even darker, but with the same design and texture. And suddenly, Antasma landed, and was much bigger, and gave off even more power. "MANYAAAH!!" Klonoa cried as he darted off in the opposite direction. Without the Wind Ring, he was without almost any of his abilities. He seen that many holes were approaching, and heard Antasma preparing an attack. He turned to see Antasma charging an energy blast in his mouth! 30 Finally, Antasma shot off the energy blast, which Klonoa shouted "Wahoo!" as he jumped clear over and down a hole, which erupted with darkness. Klonoa began falling down an endless pit with countless buzzsaws. "MANYAAAAAAH!" Klonoa attempted to maneuver midair the best he could, but one buzzsaw cut his arm, drawing blood. He fell down the pit and reappeared in the hallway being chased by Antasma. He was forced to run yet again, except now, injured. Klonoa then began thinking, "So... these holes take me to my death. But one has to lead me out of here..." He made a jump of hopes, and his luck pulled through, being engulfed in light. He then awoke suddenly, still with the cut on his arm. He dashed over and picked up the Wind Ring, and immediately fired off three Wind Bullets towards Antasma. The nightmare simply cloned himself into eight in response to this; the bullets inflated three of his clones, whose very existence ended soon after. Each of the five remaining clones then began thrusting out their arms until the real Antasma shot forward a purple energy sphere. ''BOOOOMMM!!! Grunting, Klonoa was unable to avoid in time and was blasted, being shot back, flipping backwards, and skidding across his face. Coughing, he rises back to his feet, lopsided and damaged. '''20' Klonoa, in a fit of rage, then summoned his Hoverboard and flew at Antasma. The being laughed, transforming into a mist before shooting a barrage of fireballs at the long-eared Dream Traveler. Klonoa easily maneuvered around them before leaping into the air and spinning, using the Tornado Attack, launching countless tornadoes at Antasma. At first, he manages to sidestep them easily, but is distracted as the Dream Traveler dashes through them and delivers a devastatingly powerful blow to the nightmare's chin using his hammer. "SCRAAAKL--" ''CRASH! Antasma crashed into a wall, before transforming back into his mist form, and flashes his eyes at Klonoa. Suddenly, the Dream Traveler felt uncontrollable... '''RAGE'. "Klonoa! It's trying to trick you! Snap out of it!" Huepow warned, but it was too late. "Rrrr'RRAAAHHH'!!" Klonoa growled as he flew at Antasma once more and slashed at him with his sword, but the mist dodged like the wind, and detached a piece of itself, which then formed into... Dreamy Klonoa. Klonoa turned to see this clone of his with a piercing purple aura, and snarled. Antasma's influence was still over him. Klonoa and Dreamy Klonoa then clashed swords, struggling to overpower the other. Klonoa however did a tricky maneuver, and slid his sword down his dreamy doppelganger's, sending sparks, before twisting the blade around the hilt and uprooting his foe's Wind Ring, and slashing across his chest, causing him to stumble back and onto the ground. Klonoa front-slipped and impaled the clone, causing it to dissipate into particles with a loud "AAAAAAUUUUGHGHHHH!!!" 10 Klonoa jerked his head towards Antasma now, and summoned his Hoverboard once again. "Rupurudu!" Klonoa shouted before sending out bolts of lightning. "SCREEYEE!" Antasma shouted before dispersing the electricity on contact, revealing a barrier. Klonoa once more utilized his attack as a diversion and rushed towards Antasma, and leaped up in front of him. "NOW KLONOA!" Huepow screamed. Klonoa then charged up the Wind Bullet's energy, "It's over, you nightmare!" Klonoa shouted. "HAAA!" Klonoa and Huepow shouted synchronously, firing Huepow as a Wind Bullet to once again defeat a powerful nightmare, as Antasma smirked. 5''' Huepow split right through the barrier and crashed into Antasma, who screeched hilariously loud as light engulfed the entire world, as the music faded out. Antasma's screech echoed afterwards, as Klonoa fell to his knees with a thud. '''2 "SCREEEKLE! Nice try, vut you were too predictable!" a voice shouted. 1''' Klonoa sighed and looked up to see dozens of spiked bombs being held back by Antasma, as he closed his hands together. The bombs swarmed into the center, crashing into Klonoa and creating yet another explosion. ''"MANYAAAAAAaaaaahhh..."'' ''K.O.!!'' Klonoa's severed limbs were littered across the battlefield, blood creating a river, guts scattered across the field in clumps, bones snapped and hanging out from the few remaining body parts that weren't in literal shreds. Huepow gazed in awe and horror as Antasma then looked at him... smiling. '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ANTASMA! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Metal Mario875 Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles